revolución de amor
by Evil Witch 666
Summary: La guerra comenzó técnicos vs armas pero un amor imposible está por medio...,, (mal summary pero la historia es muy buena) Advertencia:lenguaje vulgar y situaciones sexuales
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridos cupcakes aquí llegó su sempai Nightmare-san con un nuevo fanfic yo se que tengo un millón de fanfics sin terminar jejeje pero no pude evitar escribir un fanfic así espero que lo disfruten Soul eater no es mio pero esta historia si

Si tu eres menor de 12 años y eres muy sensible a la sangre o escenas sexuales o al lenguaje vulgar no lo leas.

Revolución de amor...

Muerde cada parte de mi, succiona mi alma si esto es un pecado me encanta tragame, muerdeme, comeme , comeme que nadie se de cuenta de esto mi amor me encanta y quiero mas vamos a coger hasta que no puedas mas, un ángel pecador que ha caído en tu mismo infierno.

.

.

Tengo muchas cosas que contar sobre mi voy a comenzar la historia cuando yo tenía 5 años, una noche mientras yo dormía un disparo me despertó en la mañana.

-¿mamá?- pregunté asustada pero la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y entró una mujer con un parche en el ojo y rubia

-Maka...- era mi tía Marie

-tía hay mucho ruido ¿que pasa?- yo temblaba y sentía mis lágrimas caer

-tu padre perdió la guerra mi amor los técnicos están atacando y están llevándose a las armas tenemos que esconderte Maka eres mitad arma debemos evitar que te lleven- mi tía me puso su abrigo y mi madre entró al cuarto estaba agitada y llorando.

-mami no entiendo- estaba aterrada no entendía no sabía

-vamonos las 3 ahora mismo- mamá me cargo y cuando abrió la puerta vi mucho fuego y vi el castillo cayéndose.

Mis padres son los reyes de Francia pero papá como es un mujeriego se metió con la esposa del rey de death scity, Asura se dice que Asura asesino a su padre para robarse el trono y tiene a su hermano menor de 6 años bajo su cuztodia. Su esposa Ursula y mi papá tenían una relación de amantes todo antes era paz y armonía. Existen 2 clases los técnicos quienes son una especie de personas con ondas de alma muy fuertes y grandes además de ser muy ágiles y saben luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y están las armas unos humanos que pueden transformarse en varios tipos de armas impresionantes y casi indestructibles , mi mamá es un técnico y mi papá es un arma todo era tranquilo hasta que cometió esa estupidez, Asura mandó a sus tropas para capturar a los de la especie de papá y por desgracia Asura ganó la guerra y esta capturando a nuestra gente.

Salimos corriendo las 3 al bosque pero en ese momento una mano salió de la oscuridad y agarro del cuello a Marie esa mano era de Asura.

-vaya, vaya hay 3 fugitivas Kami Albarn, Maka Albarn y Marie Mljorie- era un hombre de ojos rojos con negro su cabello era negro con detalles blancos haciendo parecer ojos.

-ya destruiste mi reino ¿que mas quieres maldito?- preguntó mi madre abrazandome con fuerza

-primero que nada tu marido ya fue capturado y pronto será encarcelado con las demás armas y tu hija se les va a unir- mamá comenzó a llorar

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS NO SE LO QUE ES MAKA TIENE SANGRE MIA Y DE SPIRIT PERO NO LA TOQUES NO LA LASTIMES!- el sonrió y se relamio los labios

-mira detras de ti...- le dijo a mamá ella volteo y ahí estaba Ursula ahorcada además de tener amputadas las piernas mamá gritó y me cubrió los ojos

-como sabes ya soy viudo y necesito una esposa- dijo el abriendo su mano haciendo que Marie caiga al piso

-¡TÍA!- grité y quise ir a abrazarla pero mamá me detuvo

-¿que quieres?- pregunto ella tamblando

-que vengas conmigo a Death Scity y te conviertas en mi reina sólo así tu preciosa hija no será encerrada- dijo el mientras jalaba a mi tía del cabello y la esposaba

-no mamá no lo hagas-le dije agarrando una parte de su vestido

-esta bien...- ella suspiro y camino hacia el -seré tu reina- mamá...yo no quiero

-eso es preciosa...- Asura acarició la mejilla de mamá pero una piedra le golpeó en la cara el chillo de dolor y yo al voltear hacía atrás vi a un niño de mi edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos rojos

-¡CORRE!- me grito al tiempo que tomaba mi mano y me jalaba para huir con el

-no, espera vendrá por mi- le dije llorando

-mataron a mis padres y a mi hermano ese maldito esta muy herido no podrá...- pero dejo incompleta la palabra porque unos guardias en caballo aparecieron y nos apuntaron con pistolas

-suelta a la princesa huérfano asqueroso- dijo uno de ellos el niño me soltó y me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-perdón princesa- me dijo para luego ser esposado y metido en una jaula jalada por caballos

-tranquila linda no lo van a torturar mucho- me dijo Asura acariciando mi cabeza y cargandome hasta un elegante carruaje ahí adentro estaba mi mamá junto con mi tío Stein el hermano de mi papá y otra mujer con una niña de pelo rosa y ojos grises, podía ver la jaula donde estaba ese niño junto con mi tía y mi papá

El reino quedó totalmente destruido por las ventanillas del carruaje se podía ver todo casi consumido por las llamas, destruido, llantos y guardias capturando a las armas, una mujer de ojos dorados parecidos a los de una serpiente y cabellos rubios atados en una trenza le curaba la herida a Asura no sabía quién era ella pero luego la presentó como su amiga Medusa Gorgon y la niña era su hija Chrona Gorgon.

Llegamos a Death Scity en la noche del día siguente y vi como bajaban a cientos de armas de las jaulas los azotaban y sus muñecas estaban encadenadas, el niño que trató de salvarme era empujado hasta llegar a un subterráneo, quise seguirlo para saber que le harían si viviría o no pero Asura puso una mano en mi hombro, lo mire con lágrimas en los ojos ,su herida se veía mejor pero le dejaría cicatriz , le di un abrazo no supe que hacer en ese momento y no me quedó otra opción u otra acción.

-no voy a matarlos princesa Maka ellos van a vivir pero tienen que pagar el pecado que ha cometido su rey,ellos que eran la gente de tu reino olvidalos ahora tienes una nueva gente los técnicos son tu nueva gente y yo seré tu nuevo padre te prometo que seré un buen padre para ti y un gran esposo para tu madre- yo era una niña y acepte todo lo que me dijo y creí en sus palabras.

-Maka entra al castillo- me dijo mi madre secando sus lágrimas yo obedecí y ahí dentro habían 3 niños de mi edad y otro que se veía mayor .

-Maka el es Black Star es el sobrino de Asura- presentó Medusa a un chico de cabello azul en forma de estrella y ojos verdes

-hola mortal- me saludo con un pulgar en alto

-ya conoces a mi hija Chrona- Medusa le acarició la cabeza a su hija y ella asintió.

-ho-hola Maka- me dijo ella tímidamente

-el es Death the kid es el hermano pequeño de Asura- señaló a un niño de ojos dorados y cabellos negros con 3 rayas blancas

-un gusto- saludó cordialmente

-y el es el príncipe Hero es el hijo de Asura- dijo ella señalando a un chico rubio de ojos verdes claros.

-hola-saludo simplemente

-a partir de ahora yo seré su institutriz además tendrán a una sirvienta llamada Blair y cuando ustedes sean mas mayores tendrán sus sirvientes personales es todo por hoy a partir de mañana comenzarán sus clases, Blair llévalos a sus cuartos- ordenó chasqueando los dedos y una mujer de ojos dorados, cabello púrpura con un sombrero de bruja, un traje de maid y un cuerpo muy desarrollado apareció con una cadena enredada en el cuello.

-Nya si Medusa-sama vengan pequeños- nos guió hacía 2 habitaciones en una dormirían Kid, Hero y Black Star y en otra Chrona y yo.

Después de que Blair arropara a los chicos y luego a Chrona mientras me arropaba a mi no pude evitar romper en llanto.

-nya princesa no lloré- dijo ella también teniendo ganas de llorar

-e-es que y-yo no quiero estar aquí quiero irme a casa- le dije llorando mas fuerte

-shhh lo se pero no se puede princesa aquí tiene que estar- ella derramó una lágrima y se la limpié

-tu tampoco quieres estar aquí, ¿de donde eres?- le pregunté

-nya soy de Estados unidos pero las tropas de Asura atacaron ahí se llevaron a las armas yo soy un gato mágico y por eso fui capturada- ella se transformó en un gatito púrpura con su sombrero de bruja

-genial pero...¿porque no huyes?- le volví a preguntar.

-esta cadena que tengo del cuello me lo prohíbe me la ha puesto Medusa-sama e-ella es u-una bruja de verdad- me dijo ella temblando de miedo

-Blair...nada de contar cuentos sin permiso- le dijo Medusa apareciendo por la puerta

-s-si lo siento-ella salió del cuarto y Medusa me observó por un rato

-eres muy bonita créeme vas a acostumbrarte y dentro de poco vas a odiar a las armas- ella se aserco a Chrona quien estaba dormida y le beso la frente para después acariciar sus cabellos

-lo dudo mi papá es un arma y tengo parte de su sangre- le respondí con lágrimas en mis ojos

-gracias a tu madre sigues con vida agradece que ella se sacrificó y aceptó casarse con Asura de no ser por ello estaría muerta y tu encerrada con las demás armas seas o no uno de ellos- esa mujer era muy cruel y grosera

-si no le importa Medusa quiero dormir- le dije cubriendome completamente con la sabana ella bufo y saliódel cuarto yo aproveche y me asomé por la ventana y vi como seguían llegando jaulas con armas encerrados como animales en una jaula había una niña de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta y ojos azules además de tener puesto un kimono de flores era bajada de una jaula junto con un niño parecido a ella pero mas mayor.

-camina maldita escuincla- le gritaban jalandole su coleta ella gritaba y lloraba el chico golpeó a un guardia en la cara pero le ataron las manos y lo llevaron a ese subterráneo junto con la niña. Ya no pude mas y cerré las cortinas esa noche no pude dormir...

A la mañana siguiente Medusa entró a nuestra habitación para despertarnos pero yo fui la primera en levantarme y salir corriendo hacía la calle aún habían armas llegando eran bastantes.

-Maka no salgas de esa manera- me regaño medusa alcanzandome

-quiero ver a donde se los llevan quiero saber que estan bien- le dije intentando ir al subterráneo pero ella tomó mi brazo deteniendome

-no seas tonta eso no te incumbe a ti vamonos- me arrastró bruscamente hasta llegar adentro pero ahí en la puerta estaba mi madre cruzada de brazos viendo con odio a Medusa.

-te prohibo que trates así a mi hija no eres nadie para hacerlo- mamá me cargo y acarició mi cabeza para luego besar mi frente.

-como usted diga- Medusa entró al castillo dejándome a solas con mamá

-no debes ir al subterráneo aún cuando estes mayor ya podrás entrar mientras tanto tienes que obedecer lo que se te diga por el bien de las 2 y te prometo que tu y yo vamos a escapar- me dijo llorando

-Kami no ilusiones a tu hija- dijo un hombre de cabello gris, ojos verdes y con un tornillo en la cabeza

-no le hago ilusiones Stein le digo la verdad- le dijo mamá bajandome

-tienen a Marie...- murmuró el con tristeza pues Marie era su esposa

-hice lo que pude le dije a Asura que la deje ir pero me lo negó lo siento- dijo mamá y pidiéndome que entre las castillo yo obedecí.

Al entrar ya estaban todos sentados desayunando.

-Buenos días querida Maka, ¿y tu madre?- me pregunto Asura haciendo que me sentara junto a el

-esta hablando con mi tío Stein- le dije empezando a comer mi cereal

-nya compermiso- dijo Blair haciendo una reverencia al terminar de servir los desayunos

-emmm Asura...¿que les dan de comer a las armas si estan encerradas?- le pregunté triste

-bueno primero que nada quiero que me llames papá y segundo mmm se les da una dieta especial para mantenerlos sanos y en forma- me dijo acariciando mi cabeza pero yo no soy tonta Asura yo se que no les dan de comer o les dan porquerías.

Tengo que salir de aquí...

Asura y mi madre se casaron 4 meses después.

Cuando tenía 8 años seguían prohibiéndome ir al subterráneo pero los deseos de ir aún no se alejaban de mi el hecho de ver que hay me hacía querer ir

-Maka presta atención- Medusa seguía siendo la institutriz y seguía siendo la misma mujer amargada de siempre

-si Medusa- le dije alejando mis pensamientos sobre el subterráneo a un lado

-entonces si un técnico centra sus ondas de alma para evitar mmm no se un ataque mágico como mi vector arrow o vector stomp...- explicaba pero no le prestaba atención me preguntaba cómo sería usar un arma demoníaca.

-lo siento princesa...- y el recuerdo de ese niño venía a mi mente de nuevo yo quiero saber su nombre, porque intento salvarme y todo sobre el...si pudiera verlo una vez más me haría muy feliz y así podría agradecerle lo que intentó hacer...,

-Ma-Maka la-la lección de ho-hoy ya acabo- me dijo Chrona trayendome a la realidad

-ah que bien ven vamos al jardín- le dije tomándola de la mano para que vayamos juntas todo este tiempo viviendo en el mismo lugar y durmiendo en la misma habitación nos hicieron a Chrona y a mi muy unidas.

-entonces cuando yo cumpla los 18 voy a regresar a Francia y reuniré tropas para liberar a las armas- le contaba mi plan a Chrona mientras ella y yo estábamos recostadas en el pasto del jardín

-eso es muy lindo ¿me llevarías contigo Maka?- me pregunto emocionada yo asentí y ella sonrió entonces sellamos nuestra promesa entrelazando nuestros meñiques

-te prometo qus juntas llegaremos a París para combatir y que todo sea como antes- le dije abrazandola pero en ese momento vi a una persona con una camisa negra rota y unos pantalones blancos sucios además de estar descalzo era un hombre cono de 21años de cabello verde y ojos grises, Chrona y yo nos levantamos del césped y nos acercamos a el.

-disculpa, ¿estas perdido?- le pregunté confundida

-t-tu eres la princesa verdad- me afirmó

-si soy yo pero..,¿quien eres tu?- le volví a preguntar

-soy Thomas s-soy un arma lo-logre escapar de ahí a-abajo- Thomas señaló el subterráneo y empezó a llorar

-huye, escapa de aquí se donde puedes irte- le dije conduciendolo hacía una pared

-ma-maka eso e-esta mu-muy mal- me susurró Chrona

-necesito ayudarlo Chrona- le dije y toque un bloque del muro ahí se abrió una puerta secreta que daba hacía el exterior

-¿li-libertad?- pregunto y yo asentí

-¡HEY UNO SE ESCAPA!- grito un guardia

-corre Thomas vete- le dije dándole un empujón

-no, no permitiré qus lastimen a la princesa y a la otra niñita- el se puso frente a nosotras y transformó su brazo en una espada.

-las señoritas Chrona y Maka están apricionadas por ese maniático avisen al rey- dijo uno de ellos

-¡NO ESPEREN DEJENLO IR!-les grité pero en ese instante un guardia llegó junto con Asura y Medusa pero Thomas continuó apuntando con su brazo convertido en espada

-Medusa...matalo- le dijo Asura y ella asintió

-¡NO PORFAVOR ESPERA!- le grité

-¡Snake Snake Cobra Cobubra Snake Snake Cobra Cobubra Vector Arrow Baisuri!- unas flechas negras con bordes moradas aparecieron detrás de ella y se aproximaron a Thomas

-¡NO MEDUSA DETENTE!- grité pero unos guardias nos cargaron a Chrona y a mi a la fuerza

-¿princesa?- el se distrajo al ver que me alejaban y las flechas se le clavaron en la cabeza el escupió sangre y cayó de rodillas al piso para después morir

-¡THOMAS!- grité al verlo en el piso lleno de sangre y con las flechas traspasando su cráneo

-listo, uno menos- dijo Medusa con gracia

-buen trabajo y tu Maka jamás vuelvas a hablar con un arma ¡JAMÁS!- Me gritó a la cara .Ese acontecimiento ocurrió en la mañana y en toda la tarde no pude dejar de llorar.

-ya mi amor no fue tu culpa- me decía mamá cepillando mi cabello

-pe-pero mamá el prometió que no les haría daño el lo prometió y...le ordenó a Medusa que lo matara el solo quería ser libre- lloré en el regazo de mi madre por mucho rato pero luego me levnato la mirada y secó mis lágrimas.

-ven vamos a buscarte un vestido para la cena de gala qus habrá hoy- es verdad hoy habrá una cena y un baile especial para los amigos de Asura como desearía no asistir

-nya Maka-chan se ve muy linda- me halago Blair terminando de arreglarme tenía un vestido blanco de encajes negros, una cinta en el cuello blanca de encaje negro con una flor negra, mi cabello suelto con una diadema negra y unas zapatillas negras.

-no me siento bien hoy- le dije acostándome en mi cama

-nya ya no estés triste Maka-chan Blair siempre va a estar cuidando de ti te lo prometo- desde que llegue aquí Blair ha sido como mi segunda madre y la aprecio mucho. Cuando salí del cuarto estaban: Chrona con un vestido morado de mangas corrugadas y encajes rojos, su cabello estaba adornado con una flor negra y sus zapatillas eran moradas, Kid quien tenía un smocking azul junto con unos zapatos negros, Black Star con un smocking negro desarreglado y con unos zapatos blancos y Hero tenía un smocking blanco y unos zapatos negros.

-Ma-Maka te vez hermosa- me dijo Chrona abrazandome

-tu también estas muy guapa- le dije

-las 2 están igual de feas y desaliñadas- nos dijo Hero con el no me llevaba muy bien de hecho nos odiabamos

-una persona asimétrica como tu no merece estar en un evento como este Hero- nos defendió Kid

-¿y así dices ser mi tío? Jajaja tu tienes 9 años y yo tengo 12- con eso siemrpe dejaba a Kid callado

-oe, oe Hero deja de creerte el centro de atención no eres mas que un mortal junto con el gran Black Star- le dijo Black Star tronando sus nudillos el era el sobrino de Ursula se dice que tenían casi la misma actitud.

-vaya niños todos lucen muy elegantes- nos dijo Asura llegando abrazando a mi mamá el tenía un smocking negro con detalles rojos y unos zapatos igual también llegó Medusa ella tenía un vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba hasta los tobillos pero la mas hermosa era mi mamá ella usaba un vestido azul con detalles negros hasta las rodillas y su cabello había sido rizado.

-mami luces hermosa-le dije y ella me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-ma-mamá t-tu también te-te vez he - hermosa-le dijo Chrona a Medusa pero ella sólo asintió y le dijo

-lo se hija- me enojé por ello...

Unas trompetas sonaron lo que indicaba que teníamos que salir para saludar a la gente y que la fiesta empezara

-sonrían no se pongan amargados- nos dijo Asura

-damas y caballeros nuestro rey Asura Kishin y su familia- presentó un guardia y entonces caminamos hasta el balcón y saludamos

-queridos amigos les agradezco que me acompañen el día de hoy en esta fiesta dedicada de mi para ustedes pueden disfrutar de la música, los bocadillos y el ambiente estoy aquí con mi bellísima esposa Kami Albarn, mi hijastra Maka Albarn, mi hijo Hero Kishin, Mi hermano pequeño Death the Kid, mi sobrino Black Star, mi mejor amiga Medusa Gorgon y su hija Chrona Gorgon al final de la fiesta durantela cena tendré que darles un anuncio muy especial mientras tanto disfruten- el aplaudió y unas puertas se abrieron ahí entraron muchas personas con trajes de meseros los reconocí eran las armas prisioneros.

-niños bajen a jugar o comer algo- nos dijo Asura y todos corrimos hacía el centro del castillo

-Maka vamos a jugar a las atrapadas- me dijo Black Star

-ese juego no es simétrico vamos a jugar a las escondidas- propuso Kid

-ustedes jueguen bebés yo me voy a molestar a las estúpidas armas- dijo Hero

-bueno el que propuso la idea debe buscar en ese caso es Kid- dijo Black Star y en ese instante Kid se volteo dándonos la espalda y comenzó a contar

-1...2...3...4- Black Star, Chrona y yo comenzamos a correr para escondernos hasta que. .,

-mucho cuidado con esa bandeja de canapés Evans o si no dormirás en una cama de alambres- vi a aquel niño que me había tratado de salvar con un traje de mesero, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y cargaba una pesada bandeja con canapés, volteé hacía atrás y vi a Kid contando

-8...,8...8...- repetía muchas veces el 8 pues era su número favorito y lo repetía 8 veces

-di - disculpe gusta un...- le decía el chico a una mujer gorda de esas que se visten elegantes y sus ropas son preciosas menos sus actitudes

-aléjate mocoso no vez que estoy a dieta- la mujer le dio la espalda y ella y otros ricos arrogantes se rieron de el después Hero paso corriendo con unos chicos de su edad y a propósito le tiró la bandeja con su mano.

-hay pero que arma tan torpe eres recoge eso inútil- le dijo riendo

-pe-pero tu lo tiraste- le dijo el chico de pelo blanco

-¡guardias! Este maldito huérfano tiró una bandeja y esta echándome la culpa- dijo Hero con falsa inocencia

-que te pasa Evans te haz ganado unos buenos golpes- dijo un guardia con un látigo en su mano...no lo podía permitir...no podía...

-¡NO!- le grité a el guardia

-¿princesa?- me dijo el guardia sorprendido

-Maka largate- me dijo Hero enojado

-el idiota de mi hermanastro fue el que tiró la bandeja le ordenó que no golpeé al chico y tiene qus obedecer es una orden real- le dije el hizo una reverencia y se retiró

-voy a acusarte niña estúpida- me dijo Hero y antes de que saliera corriendo para acusarme le jalé la corbata haciendo que me mirara

-si le dices algo a alguien te juro que voy a contarle a tus amiguitos que a tus 12 años aún te haces pipí en la cama ¿eso quieres principito?- le dije el negó y lo solté con brusquedad del susto salió corriendo, sonreí y luego mire al niño recogiendo la comida del suelo y guardandola en los bolsillos de su ropa

-oye...- lo llamé y el me miró asustado

-¿q-que?- me pregunto

-no hagas eso esta sucio el piso- le dije ayudándolo a ponerse de pie pues estaba de rodillas

-no me importa, te-tengo hambre- me dijo llorando

-ven conmigo- le tomé su mano y sin que nadie nos viera lo lleve hasta mi habitación ya adentró saqué de un baúl una caja de galletas finas y se la dí.

-y...¿porque?- me pregunto confundido

-tu me intentaste salvar una vez ahora me tocaba a mi- le dije sonriendo el se sonrojo y comenzó a comer

-mu-muchas gracias me llamo Soul Evans pero me-me lla-llaman Soul Eater algunos guardias dicen así porque me llaman demonio comedor de almas- me dijo bajando la mirada yo se la levanté y seque sus lágrimas

-no llores Soul me tienes a mi yo voy a cuidarte siempre te lo prometo, soy Maka Albarn- le dije abrazandolo fuertemente

-ha-hace mucho que nadie me abraza...- me dijo mas triste

-yo voy a darte el cariño que necesitas ahora me toca a mi salvarte pero porfavor no llores más- para callar sus sollozos le di un pequeño beso en los labios ese fue mi primer beso...,y lo fue con una arma...

-no se que es esto que siento mi corazón late muy rápido- me dijo después de que terminara el beso

-jeje el mío también pero quizás mas adelante lo descubramos- le dije y el sonrió calidamente

-eres la primera persona que no me odia por ser un arma- me dijo comiendo otra galleta

-hablando de eso...¿que tipo de arma eres?- le pregunté

-aún no lo sé no he desarrollado mis poderes soy muy pequeño- me dijo y yo sonreí

-¿tienes amigos?- le volví a preguntar

-tengo una amiga llamada Tsubaki y su hermano Masamune, un amigo llamado Harvard y otra amiga llamada Jaqueline tienen mi edad y también son huérfanos bueno Jaqueline perdió a su papá hoy, Thomas o' latern Dupré se escapó hoy y le prometió que volvería por ella pero horas mas tarde después de que los guardias golpearan a Jaqueline le dieron la noticia como sabrás esta destruida- Tho-Thomas era su padre...

-y..,¿porque los golpean?- le pregunté alarmada

-siempre hay una hora especial para eso...a mi me toca a las 6 de la mañana y a las 5 de la tarde- me dijo Soul mostrándome su espalda llena de moretones

-maldito Asura el me prometió que no les haría daño- le dije enojada

-es un mentiroso- me dijo Soul

Toc-Toc

-¿Maka estás aquí?- escuche la voz de Asura

-hay no, escondete bajo mi cama rápido- le dije y el se metió yo me levanté y abrí la puerta

-cariño ya va a empezar la cena, ¿que haces encerrada?- me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla

-yo...estaba jugando a las escondidas y parece que he ganado jejee ahora bajo sólo voy a cambiarme los zapatos estos me lastiman- el asintió y yo cerré la puerta, Soul salió debajo de la cama y suspiro

-ese estúpido fue el que mató a mi familia- no le pregunté sobre el tema o lloraría de nuevo

-tengo que bajar a la cena tu puedes bajar por la ventana- le dije señalandola

-esta bien, espero que no te moleste que agarre unas galletas para mis amigos- me dijo nervioso

-no me molesta jeje diles que son de mi parte- le bese la frente y lo ayude a bajar por la enredadera de mi ventana después de que se fue y lo vi entrar de nuevo al subterráneo pensé...debí bajar con el y escapar pero sólo somos unos niños no sobreviviriamos, recordé la estúpida cena y bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al gran comedor

-bien ahora que mi hija ha llegado podemos empezar con la cena- dijo Asura aplaudiendo

-s-si vamos a comenzar- dijo mi madre nerviosa

-oh espera Kami... Antes un anuncio me complace anunciar que nuevos integrantes se unen a la familia...Aracne Gorgon la hermana de Medusa junto con su esposo Giriko, Shaula Gorgon otra hermana de Medusa y su esposo Jojimbo Mifune- una mujer de cabello negro y ojos morados parecidos a una telaraña se levantó junto con un hombre de cabello naranja en picos y una cinta de metal en la nariz además de una mujer de cabello morado con rojo atados en una trenza, ojos mitad rojo y morado y un hombre rubio de ojos negros.

-es un placer...,pertenecer a esta familia- dijo Aracne

-y un..,pequeño que viene en camino ¿verdad Kami?- mi mamá asintió y lo entendí...voy a tener un hermanito...

-muchas felicidades sus altezas- dijo Medusa aplaudiendo

-Maka ¿no estás feliz de tener un hermanito?- me pregunto Asura

-¿ah? S-si mucho- le respondí con falsa alegría... Claro que no quería un hermanito que llevara la sangre de Asura.

Todo el embarazo de mamá me la pasé junto a ella no volví a ver a Soul pues no había habido otra fiesta.

Alice Kishin Albarn nació un día lluvioso fue una niña aquello no puso feliz ni a Asura ni a Hero pero yo estuve muy feliz era hermosa tenía el cabello rubio como el mio y los ojos desgraciadamente como los de Asura pero aún así adoré a mi hermanita a pesar de todo. nació una semana después de que cumplí 9 años en mi fiesta si pude ver a Soul ese día comimos pastel en mi habitación y también en mis cumpleaños 10, 11 y 12 el siempre estaba ahí. .además me contaba cosas que pasaban ahí en donde el estaba me dijo que capturaron a 2 hermanas que solían robar en las calles son las hermanas Thompson se llaman Liz y Patty, mi papá esta en una celda de máxima seguridad y que mi tío Stein le lleva comida escondida a mi tía Marie.

Algún día voy a ir al subterráneo a ver que cosas hay y lo veré con mis propios ojos...

En mi cumpleaños número 13 se celebró una gran fiesta en el palacio pero a penas preste atención pues tenía que cuidar de Alice a mi mamá no le era permitido por órdenes de Asura ella sólo debía de atenderlo a el.

Toda mi fiesta me la pasé arrullando a Alice y cuidando de ella.

-nya Maka-Chan Alice ya esta dormida voy a llevarla a su cuarto para que disfrutes tu fiesta- le agradecí a Blair y se llevó a mi hermanita en brazos hacía su cuarto.

Las armas eran meseros hoy también pero no veía a Soul por ningún lado eso me preocupo.

-hija...-me llamó mi mamá

-¿que pasa?- le pregunté dándole un abrazo

-te compré un regalo de cumpleaños esta en tu habitación ve a verlo- sonreí emocionada y trepé las escaleras hasta llegar y al entrar sobre mi cama estaba el libro que quería entonces sentí que alguien me abrazo por detrás me asusté pero me pude calmar cuando escuché la voz que tanto esperé...

-feliz cumpleaños Maka- era la voz de Soul yo volteé a verlo y el tenía su traje de mesero lloré de felicidad y le di un abrazo

-Soul...te extrañe mucho...- le dije secando mis lágrimas

-te tengo 2 regalos bueno 3.,,,- dijo tímidamente

-mmmm quiero el primero- el sacó de su bolsillo un collar de perlas con un jade en el centro

-era de mi madre..,cuando murió me lo dio para recordarla pero...pienso en ti al ver el diamante y...quiero que siempre lo tengas y me recuerdes cada vez que te sientas sola o me extrañes- me di la vuelta e hice un lado mi cabello para que me lo ponga después de cerrar el broche lo miré volviendo a llorar.

-gracias Soul...es hermoso-le dije aún llorando

-el segundo regalo es este...- me beso en los labios era un beso torpe e inexperto pero no dejaba de ser tierno sus labios contra los míos se sentía como si fuera un sabor exquisito que jamás quisiera dejar de probar nos separamos por causa del oxígeno pero yo volví a besarlo se sorprendió pero intento seguir mi ritmo...volvimos a separarnos y el estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-M-mi tercer regalo e-es...pe-pedirte s-si t-tu qui-quisieras se-ser mi no-novia- me dijo totalmente nervioso pero...el ser mi novio...un amor prohibido oh vamos Maka arriesgate ¿amas al chico no? Si pues arriesgate por amor

-Soul yo...- arriesgate maka -si quiero ser tu novia...-

El se puso tan feliz que volvió a besarme, cuando nos separamos sacó otra cosa de su bolsillo eran unas flores marchitas

-estas flores te las envía Tsubaki y te dice gracias por los chocolates que enviaste para ella- me dijo Soul las flores a pesar de todo eran lindo detalle, Tsubaki se había convertido en muy buena amiga mía aunque jamás la había visto sólo nos mandabamos cartas y regalos los cuales Soul entregaba.

-dale las gracias a Tsubaki jeje neee Soul ¿recuerdas que me dijiste hace tiempo que no sabías que arma eras?- le dije y el asintió

-ah si pues que crees al fin logré saber que arma soy ¿quieres ver?- yo asentí emocionada el cerro los ojos, extendió su brazo y este se transformó en una oja de guadaña roja con picos negros

-wow eres una guadaña muy genial- le dije tocando la oja

-gracias pero.., aún no se transformar todo mi cuerpo- dijo molesto

-ya aprenderás- tomé su mano para inspirarle confianza

-¡MAKAAAAA ES HORA DE TU BAILE CON KID, BLACK STAR Y HERO!- me gritaba Medusa buscándome

-mierda me tengo que ir Soul- le dije pero el bufo molesto

-si claro ve a bailar con otros- me dijo desviando su mirada pero yo le tomé las mejillas y le di un beso en los labios

-tranquilo Kid y Black Star son mis mejores amigos y Hero es mi estúpido hermanastro- el se calmó un poco y luego de que nos diéramos unos besos mas el bajo por la misma enredadera

Salí de mi cuarto y fui a bailar.

Kid baila muy coordinado, Black Star me piso 80 veces los pies y Hero baila como nena después bailé con Asura ese idiota debo admitir que baila bien , mi tío Stein me hacía reír haciendo caras y burlándose de los invitados mientras bailábamos, Mifune es muy serio y no sabe bailar muy bien que digamos y por último baile con el borracho de Giriko.

-mmmm Maka ya estas muy bonita- me susurró al oído con su aliento a alcohol

-muchas gracias- le contesté sin mucho ánimo

-cuando seas mas mayor no dudaré en disfrutar de ti- me volvió a susurrar y beso mi mejilla, lo empujé y me fui a sentar junto a mi madre,

-muy bien amigos ahora Maka tienes que pedir un deseo qus quieras que se te cumpla- esto me emocionó y en voz alta dije

-mi deseo es que se me permita bajar al subterráneo las veces qus yo quieras- dije y después de oír un ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE?! vino la respuesta de Asura

-claro que si Makita-chan si eso es lo que deseas se te cumplirá- me dijo y por primera vez sentí que le agradecía algo por lo menos podré pasar un tiempo con Soul al menos podré ver que pasa ahí abajo y cuidarlo hasta donde yo pueda y podré conocer a Tsubaki y a Jaqueline, a Harvard, Masamune, Liz, Patty y a todos los demás,

Podré estar serca de Soul y tal vez si hablará con mi padre podría lograr sacarlo de ahí o mejor aún podría empezar mi revolución de amor por Soul el niño que conocí a los 5 años el que ha sufrido maltrato y rechazo, el prisionero, el...al fin podría estar con ese chico que defendí...estar con el y tratar de disfrutar el poco tiempo que se me permitirá estar con las demás armas

-mañana podrás ir en la mañana si gustas Maka-chan- volvió a decirme Asura yo sonreí y asentí

-muchas gracias padre- le llamé así sólo para que el idiota se haga falsas ilusiones algún día voy a acabar con este reinado absurdo algún día este hijo se puta va a pagar con su propia sangre el dolor que ha causado

Juro que te voy a matar yo misma Asura lo juro, así podré al fin estar libremente con Soul.

Todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron yo sonreí falsamente y brinde por lo últimos años de vida que le quedarían a Asura,

Soul si pudieras escucharme te diría:

Soul... Eres mi primer y único amor...,

Continuará...

Aaaaaa nwn me aman? Me odian? Jejejeje espero que les haya gustado lo voy a dejar hasta aquí porque ya me cansé de escribir jeje quiero decirles que lloré escribiendo esto bueno se despide Nightmare-san nos leemos luego.

¿REVIEWS?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello babys aquí estamos con el cap 2 de revolución de amor disfruten

Estoy considerando hacer un fic basado en el libro "bajo ordenes" del escritor Dick Francis

Declaimer:soul eater no me pertenece :(

Advertencia: si no te gustan las historias con lenguaje vulgar, situaciones sexuales o sangrientas y eres menor de 12 años no lo leas

Mi devianart: yamitsu666

Mi canal de youtube : Namine ritsu

A propósito, ya terminé el fic de el recuerdo de un pasado en presente y no me regalaron ni un solo review además de que actualice just be friends? Y ni un solo review ¿que pasa gente? ¿ya no me aman? Waaaaaaaa (sale corriendo a llorar en un rincón)

Cap 2

El eco del alma suena acompañado de los latidos de 2 amantes entregándose por primera vez, estrujame, cogeme cada vez mas duro aún sigo de pie entonces continúa hasta que ya no pueda mas, hazme tuya quiero olvidar quien soy y que es lo que pasa a mi alrededor que nadie nos vea nadie debe saber este amor que arde con una fuerte intensidad sólo sigue entrando y saliendo que este dolor vaya disminuyendo.

MAKA POV

Esa noche de mi cumpleaños apenas dormí no podía dejar de pensar en la emoción de al fin estar un poco mas serca de Soul y saber como vive cada paso me va acercando más y más a el..

-nya Maka-chan, Chrona-chan ya amaneció despierten- en cuanto oí la voz de Blair y viéndola entrar a la habitación para después abrir las cortinas para dejarle paso al sol supe que al fin había amanecido entonces mi emoción incremento aún más.

-siii al fin hoy es el día- dije mientras me quitaba la pijama y Blair me ponía mi vestido azul de tirantes, mis zapatillas negras, una diadema negra y mi cabello en 2 colitas así es como me gusta que me peinen

-Maka-chan tienes que desayunar y luego unos guardias van a escoltarte son órdenes de Asura-sama- me dijo Blair cepillando el cabello de Chrona yo acepté pero antes de salir Chrona me detuvo

-Ma-Maka qui-quiero de-decirte algo- me dijo temblando y cubriendo su cara con ambas manos

-que?- comenzaba a extrañarme Chrona no tenía secretos o eso creía yo.

-si vas a- a ver a la-las armas cre-creo que ti-tienes que saber a-algo an-antes- en cuanto dijo eso algo negro salió de su espalda y tomó la forma de un enorme monstruo negro de ojos blancos

-¿¡q-que es eso?!- pregunté horrorizada

-pffff no me jodas niña sin pechos a poco nunca haz visto a un demonio como yo- me dijo esa cosa con un tono de voz chillón

-pu - pues no, y si tengo pechos- le dije enojada

-pues desde este ángulo no se te ve nada maldita cría -

-¡MAKA-CHOOOOP!- la chica levantó su libro para golpearlo pero esa cosa se escondió de nuevo y golpeó a Chrona por accidente en la cabeza

-waaaa perdón, pe-perdón- rogaba la pelirrosa haciéndose bolita en el rincón de la pared

-n-no chrona tu perdóname a mi...- pidió Maka tratando de calmarla, hablamos un rato sobre la cosa de su espalda quien se llamaba Ragnarock, su madre hizo unos experimentos con ella y le inyectó sangre negra al cuerpo creando así a Ragnarock quien era una espada.

-entonces si Asura descubre que hay un arma viviendo dentro de ti va a encerrarte- trate de comprender y ella asintió

-por eso tienes que jurarme que vas a guardarme el secreto prometelo Maka- la chica le pidió casi al borde del llanto pero su amiga la abrazo y prometió guardar su secreto.

Durante el desayuno todos permanecieron callados a nadie le cabía en la cabeza que Maka se iría en unos minutos al subterráneo.

-Maka..voy a enviarte con Mifune para que te cuide- Asura dispuso de ello y aunque mi madre protestó que ella quería ir conmigo no fue escuchada por el

-si...padre-

Después del desayuno cuando ya estaba lista la puerta se habrío lentamente

-no tenga miedo princesa nadie va a lastimarla- Mifune tomó mi mano y me ayudó a entrar, en su espalda tenía colgada una funda la cual tenía una katana.

Apenas entré sentí un olor extraño era una mezcla emtre sangre y basura, había un escritorio y en el un guardia quien habrío una reja para dejarnos pasar, uma vez dentro habían jaulas y de estas se oían voces, llantos y gritos a la vez que unas manos trataban de jalar mi vestido, Mifune me puso junto a el para protegerme

-¿porque me quieren tocar?-

-piensan que estas aquí para sacarlos Maka por eso quieren hablarte y sentirte, hace mucho que no tienen contacto con otras perosnas- los mire todos estaban sucios, descalzos, algunos con la ropa rota y otros semi desnudos pero en sus miradas había dolor, tristeza y temor.

-hola...- saludé a unos niños de ojos azules, rubios y piel morena pero retrocedieron asustados -tranquilos no voy a hacerles daño- aún así seguían temblando de miedo.

-ya Maka deja de tratar mejor continuemos...- seguimos caminando entre las celdas hasta que lo vi... -soul...soouul- corrí hacia su celda y cuando me vio llegar sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la impresión.

-M-Maka ¿que haces aquí?- se acercó también para asegurarse así mismo que no estaba alucinando

-si mi amor soy yo...- me asegure de que Mifune estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para hablarle de esa manera a Soul. -pedí permiso para venir y lo conseguí- le di un beso corto y casto en los labios.

-¿tu eres Maka?- una voz cercana me distrajo y en la jaula vecina había una chica muy hermosa de ojos azules y cabellos negros

-Tsubaki-chan al fin nos vemos las caras- mi amiga de hace años con quien me enviaba cartas y regalos pero que jamás nos habíamos visto nos vemos ahora. Me acerqué y ella me abrazo fuertemente aunque los barrotes estuvieran entre ambas.

-suelta a la princesa- uno de los guardias llegó y nos separó jalandome el brazo

-no, tu sueltala nadie te dio el derecho a tocarla- Mifune apuntó al guardia con su katana, este sólo retrocedió y asintió yo le agradecí con una sonrisa.

-perdón Maka-chan- ella retrocedió y bajo la mirada.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte Tsubaki-chan ¿donde esta Masamune?-

-en el area de máxima seguridad- me respondió Soul -golpeó a uno de los guardias que quería tocar a Tsubaki-

-si quieres puedo pedir que lo suelten...-

-no, sería arriesgado Maka-chan acabas de conseguir permiso para venir no queremos que tu padre te lo quite- la chica rubia rodó los ojos molesta y negó.

-mi padre no es Asura, mi padre es Spirit Albarn el ex rey de Francia-

-¿no es el que esta encerrado en el area de peligro?- otra voz llamó la atención y al lado de la celda de Tsubaki habían 2 chicas, una castaña alta de ojos azules y la otra rubia , baja y de ojos azules.

-¿liz y patty?- las chica también me dieron un abrazo pues a pesar de no verlas jamás con el solo motivo de enviarnos cartas, flores y hasta dulces nos habíamos vuelto amigas.

¿cual es la zona de peligro?-

-ahí esta encerrado un arma considerado el más importante pues dicen que el tiene en su poder un secreto muy grande de Asura tan grande que pueden darle muerte pero por ello esta encerrado- explicó Liz

-el idiota de mi padre...-

-¿Maka-chan?- esa voz...esa dulce y tierna voz sólo podía ser de...

-¡Tía Marie!- en la celda de alado estaba arrodillada y abrazándose así misma con temor

-n-no puede ser...o-otra vez estoy alucinando c-creo que se pasó la dosis de narcóticos...- se veía diferente, sus cabellos que antes eran rubios y alegres como el sol ahora eran de un color apagado y sin vida, su ojo color miel que antes reflejaba valentía, fuerza y amor ahora reflejaba miedo, timidez y dolor, su parche que tenía la figura del escudo del reino que gobernaba mi padre ahora era uno blanco sin gracia y algo viejo, su piel que antes era como la porcelana brillante ahora estaba opacada por la mugre y la sangre y sus ropas que antes eran vestidos finos y bonitos ahora son trapos rotos y sucios.

-¿narcóticos?- caí en la cuenta de lo que dijo y pregunté asustada

-a algunos les inyectan calmantes para evitar desastres cuando el prisionero no deja de gritar o adopta un comportamiento agresivo e inapropiado- me explicó Liz

-soy yo tía Marie no estas alucinando- metí mi mano entre los barrotes y tomé la suya para demostrarle que estoy ahí con ella

-Maka-chan hace muchos años que yo...cuando te vi por última vez eras una niña y ahora eres casi una mujer...-a pesar de todo fue hermoso ver de nuevo la sonrisa de mi tía Marie después de tanto tiempo

-tu sonrisa...llevaba mucho sin ver tu sonrisa...- le di un fuerte abrazo y seque una lágrima que caía por su ojo

-princesa ya debemos regresar al castillo ya acabo la hora que Asura te asignó- Mifune me tocó el hombro para llamar mi atención

-n-no...Maka no me dejes...no te vayas con Asura porfavor Maka - la mirada asustada de mi tía me oprimió el corazón pero volvía darle mi mano y en voz baja les dije a Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y Soul

-en serio me tengo que ir , los veo mañana- Soul se acercó y lo besé de nuevo pero como forma de despedida

-Ma-Maka-chan no me dejes...- ella seguía agitada y sus lágrimas caían sin control

-princesa...si llegamos tarde su padre va a enojarse mucho y no va a dejarte volver- Mifune volvió a apurarme

-¡ASURA NO ES SU PADRE, ASURA NO ES SU PADRE! ¡MAKA NO TE VAYAS CORRES PELIGRO POR FAVOR HUYE CON TU MADRE, SALTE DE AHI, MAKAAA!- Mifune me tomó del brazo y me alejo separandome de mi tía, en ese instante unos guardias entraron a la celda de mi tía y le inyectaron algo en el brazo supuse que era la droga para calmarla. Desvíe la mirada para no seguir viendo pues de alguna manera me sentía culpable.

-Maka porfavor no te vayas...- me dijo antes de caer dormida, le lancé otra mirada y con tan solo verla inconsciente en el piso no pude reprimir las lágrimas ella no merecía estar ahí encerrada como un animal, ni ella, ni Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Soul ni nadie

-vas a pagarmelas Asura...-me dije a mi misma para después irme con Mifune de ahí.

NORMAL POV

Con el pasar del tiempo las visitas de la princesa Maka fueron lo mas alegre que les tocaba vivir a las armas pues cuando ella estaba presente no recibían golpes o maltratos ella siempre estaba ahí con ellos para protegerlos, Marie estaba mas tranquila y su relación con Soul hiba muy bien el siempre la hacia reir y enamorarse cada vez mas de el.

-yo no se porque Maka adora ir a ver a esos mugrosos- durante la cena cuando todos estaban reunidos Shaula reprendia a la chica pero ella solo la ignoraba.

-no tienes derecho a decirle que hacer a mi hija tu no eres nadie- todo era igual, los comentarios hacia la chica pero Kami la defendía de no ser por ella la vida de Maka sería totalmente un infierno pero claro que en ese horrendo castillo lo que la mantenía feliz era poder tener amigos de verdad y no falsos como los hijos de los amigos ricos de Asura quienes eran crueles y presumidos, la discusión siguió y de no ser por el lloriqueo de Alice , la niña derramó su jugo sobre la mesa y lloró por aquello.

-vaya Asura la estúpida de tu hija es tan torpe, claro que tuviste una hija en vez de un niño como tu querías el único orgullo es Hero- el comentario de Giriko hizo que Maka rodara los ojos molesta.

-Blair, mi hermanita derramó su jugo...- la atractiva sirvienta llegó con un trapo humedo y limpió el área para después servirle mas jugo a Alice ella sonrió y abrazo a la mujer, Kami bajo la mirada triste al ver que su hija quería mucho mas a Blair que a ella pero era de entenderse pues no estaba al pendiente de ella por órdenes de alrededor de las 3 de la mañana cuando todos ya estaban acostados en sus respectivos cuartos durmiendo la princesa se levantó para ir a la cocina a beber agua, pasó por la habitación que su madre compartía con Asura pero un ruido extraño la hizo pegar la oreja en la puerta para escuchar.

-¡ASURA NO PORFAVOR YA NOOOO!- el grito de su madre la hizo ponerse alerta

-¡ERES MI MUJER Y VAS A HACER LO QUE YO TE DIGA MALDITA PUTA!-

-¡NO TAN DURO ME DUELE ASURA ME DUEEEEELEEE!- Maka se cubrió la boca para ahogar un grito de terror y se fue corriendo para encerrarse en su habitación, Chrona seguía dormida y agradeció eso así ella no podía verla llorar ahora entendió todo con razón su madre siempre usaba vestidos de cuello y manga larga para que sus marcas de violación no se vieran aunque tal vez para la mayoría se oiría ridícula la idea de una mujer que es violada por su esposo para ella no lo era no sólo porque se trataba de su madre sino porque ninguna mujer se merece eso quizas porque ella a crecido en el ambiente machista de Asura, Giriko y Hero.

En la mañana durante el desayuno la chica no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado en la habitación de su madre ni siquiera podía ver a Asura a los ojos.

-Maka...¿hoy en la tarde puedes a-ayudarme a tejer?- su madre le pregunto con una sonrisa dulce ella asintió pero Asura interrumpió diciendo:

-pero Kami cielo...hoy tienes que acompañarme a un baile en casa de los lavosier no tienes tiempo para tejer con tu hija...-el tomó la mano de la mujer y la acarició ella solo temblo de miedo y asintió

-oh ya es hora de mi visita al subterráneo- la chica bajo de su silla y corría hacía la puerta pero la detuvo alguien y ese alguien era Giriko quien le tomó el brazo para evitar que saliera.

-si quieres yo te puedo acompañar Makita-chan- el hombre sonrió de forma pervertida, Maka estaba asustada pues el aliento de el apestaba a alcohol como siempre.

-no gracias Giriko-kun yo quiero ir sola...-trato de sonar firme pero su nerviosismo la delataba.

-bueno tal vez no a ver a los mugrosos esclavos pero si te puedo acompañar a tu habitación para quitarte la ropita- la acercó mas hacia el -lamerte y besarte en todas partes...- acercó sus labios al cuello de ella -y hacerte completamente mía- antes de que pudiera dejarle un chupeton alguien lo empujó bruscamente separandolo de la chica

-no toque a la princesa-por suerte llegó Mifune y fue el quien empujó bruscamente al hombre.

-¿quien demonios te...-

-cállate estúpido ¿como te atreves a insinuarle algo así a una niña? O peor aún...de tocarla-

-¿niña? Jaja no seas idiota ella ya casi es toda una mujer...-Giriko se relamio los labios pero justamente cerca de ahí estaba caminando su esposa Aracne.

-oe Aracne que bueno que te veo...-la llamó Mifune y ella abrió su abanico y se acercó a ellos

-¿que sucede Jojimbo-kun?-

-tu esposo estaba haciéndole insinuaciones indebidas a la señorita Maka- Aracne miro a Giriko y luego a la chica.

-bueno es obvio que ella lo provoca a el...mi marido es un hombre y tiene necesidad- la mujer subió con desinterés los hombros y dio media vuelta para irse -ah por cierto Giriko necesito que me acompañes ahora a la biblioteca hay algo que quiero hablar contigo- a el le brillaron los ojos y siguió a su mujer pues sabía muy bien que "hablar" era tener relaciones sexuales sobre el sofá de ahí.

-son un asco esos 2 - comentó la princesa -Mifune voy al subterráneo ¿vienes?- el samurai asintió y juntos volvieron ahí abajo y justamente al llegar un guardia estaba azotando a Marie.

-suelte a mi tía- ordenó y el guardia soltó el látigo -mejor vaya despidiéndose de su empleo voy a decírselo a mi tío el duke Stein y el mismo lo va a diseccionar...-

-tranquila Albarn...- le pidió Mifune y le lanzó una mirada desafiante al guardia quien salió corriendo despavorido

-Maka-chan- la mujer se arrastró por el suelo para tomar la mano de su sobrina así es como lo hacía las veces que la chica hiba de visita

-Maka...-

-¡soul!-la princesa corrió hacia el quien la recibió con una sonrisa torcida

-hola pecho plano- con el pasar del tiempo Maka había tenido una cofianza con su novio el ya no era aquel niño tímido y sumiso de hace años ahora era un chico con una actitud divertida y a la vez revoltosa pero seguía siendo un poco tranquilo con los demás.

-oe soul no me llames así- se quejo la chica cruzándose de brazos molesta

-jaja amo verte enojada- la chica sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, su piel se sentía tan suave a pesar de que estuviera sucia y con unas pocas manchas de sangre.

-nee soul...¿cuanto tiempo llevamos de novios?- le preguntó ella

-aproximadamente unos 5 meses- si bien no se veían por mucho tiempo las oportunidades que tenían de estar juntos procuraban demostrarse cuanto se querían pero su pequeño momento se vio interrumpido por el sonoro ruido de una alarma.

-¿que esta pasando?- se preguntó la rubia a la vez que se ponía alerta de cualquier movimiento extraño.

-princesa...parece que una bruja a tratado de ingresar al subterráneo- le dijo Mifune sosteniendole el brazo por si había la necesidad de salir corriendo.

-¡ATENCION A TODAS LAS UNIDADES LA BRUJA A ENTRADO EN EL AREA DE LOS PRICIONEROS PELIGROSOS ENCUENTRENLA AHI!- una voz de mujer se escuchó, en ese momento varios guardias pasaron con armas cerca de Maka.

-princesa quédate aquí porfavor yo iré a ver..- Mifune sacó su katana y corrió junto con los guardias, Maka trató de detenerlo pero Soul le tomó la mano deteniendola.

-quédate es muy peligroso enfrentarse a una bruja y lo sabes...no quiero que te suceda nada- le pidió su chico con voz preocupada.

*mientras..*

Todos los guardias se concentraban observando cada rincón del lugar tratando de localizar a la bruja, el area de pricioneros peligrosos era oscura llena de celdas por lo cual era difícil buscarla.

-¿que es esto...?- Mifune logró ver una pequeña sombra junto a una celda, se acercó y con dificultad vio unos hermosos ojos verdes -¿quien eres?- el hombre le pregunto de una forma agresiva pero a la vez tranquilizadora, la persona suspiro, unos tenues rayos de sol se colaron por la única y tetrica ventana iluminando al "intruso" Mifune abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que justo delante de el había una pequeña niña de aproximadamente uno años, sus ojos eran verdes, sus cabellos eran castaños y le llegaban a los hombros, un vestido negro con detalles verdes, guantes y un sombrero de bruja pero lo que dejo sin aliento al samurai fue el hecho de ver a la pequeña estar aprisionada por unas cuerdas gruesas de cuero.

-Soy Angela...Angela León y soy una bruja- su voz era dulce y cantarina además de ser inocente.

-muy bien Mifune encontraste a la rata, entregala- le dijo un guardia, Mifune miro a la niña ella solo lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos suplicandole que no la dejara con esos hombres malos.

-no...-dijo simplemente el hombre a la vez que cargaba a la niña

-¿que? Oe Mifune es una bruja hay que matarla...-

-mi esposa también es una bruja, no permitiré que le pongan ni un dedo a Angela- la niña oculto su rostro en el pecho del samurai y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte mientras el se habría camino entre los guardias para llegar a la salida del subterráneo. Maka quien vio a su guardaespaldas salir de ahí abrazando a la niña se preguntó ai esa era la bruja o solo una pequeña que se había perdido.

-esa es la bruja?- escucho a Liz preguntarle a Tsubaki.

-no lo se...no me parece una bruja-le contesto la morena.

-será mejor que vuelva a casa, los veré mañana- se despidió ella pero justo cuando hiba a salir su tía grito su nombre.

-¿que ocurre tía Marie?-se acercó ella a la vez que tomaba las manos de su tía entre las suyas.

-cuida de tu madre...y dile a Stein...di...dile a Stein que...y-yo...- la mujer se hecho a llorar desconsoladamente

-tía no llores por favor...-

-dile que lo amo con todo mi ser y...y que estoy...estoy...estoy embarazada..-

Silencio...

Más silencio...

Y por último mucho mas silencio...

-¿que...?- Maka reaccionó y logró preguntarle a Marie

-Stein venía a verme en las noches...hace una semana que no lo veo...no se porque no viene a verme pero...pero...un día que el vino...hicimos el amor...y descubrí hace 3 días que estoy esperando un hijo de el...-la mujer aún con lágrimas en los ojos siguió hablando -nuestro primer hijo...- Maka le dio un fuerte abrazo para demostrarle que no esta sola.

-princesa su hora término- le dijo una guardia.

-gracias Nora enseguida me voy...descuida tía Marie yo le diré al tío stein...todo estará bien-le soltó las manos y a duras penas salió del subterráneo.

Su mente era un mar de pensamientos entre ellos estaban:

La violencia que su madre sufría por parte de Asura

Las insinuaciones pervertidas de Giriko hacia ella

Su relación con Soul

Y la confesión de su tía

Cada una de esas problemáticas le comían la cabeza día y noche lo único que le producía paz y tranquilidad era entrar a las celdas y ver a Soul esperandola con una sonrisa sentado en su jaula...Soul...el era su calma...su razón de ser y de existir aunque si Asura se llegará a enterar ella estaba segura que haría todo por separarla de su chico guadaña pero ¿porque técnicos y armas no pueden llevarse bien? La discusión de su padre y Asura había causado todo esto...todo...la guerra...los prisioneros todo había sido causado por una mujer. Entró al castillo y vio a todos reunidos en la sala, se dirigió hacia ahí y vio a todos mirando a la pequeña quien estaba sentada en un sillón ya sin las cuerdas de cuero llorando.

-en verdad...lo-lo siento mucho p-por haber...p-por haber entrado ahi...ne-necesitaba escapar..-se explicó la niña -no voy a lastimarlos, soy una bruja buena y pequeña aún no se usar mi magia-

-pobre niña...Asura crees que...- mi madre empezó a hablar pero calló cuando el "rey" la miró desafiante.

-por supuesto que no va a quedarse, Mifune ve a dejarla en algún orfanato o alguna casa hogar no la quiero aquí, suficiente tengo con soportar a Alice- la pequeña de 5 años estaba en los brazos de Blair y al oír a su padre hablar así ella bajo su mirada triste a lo que la gata mágica la abrazo mas fuerte para consolarla.

-no Asura...y-yo cuidare de ella...- todos miraron sorprendidos a Mifune excepto Blair quien esbozo una sonrisa al oír esas palabras de Mifune a quien ella consideraba una persona fría que no demostraba sus emociones, en cambio Shaula miró a su marido totalmente enoja pues la hermana pequeña de las hermanas Gorgon se había negado rotundamente a tener hijos cuando Mifune se lo pedía y ahora venía el adopatando de repente a una niña bruja extraña.

-¿como dices Jojimbo?- le pregunto Asura de nuevo

-yo voy a cuidar a Angela no voy a dejarla sola..- Asura se lo pensó un momento y asintió.

-bien, pero tu vas a mantenerla yo no pienso darte ni un solo peso para tu "hija" y no quiero que me cause problemas ¿quedó claro?- el samurai asintió y acarició la cabellera castaña de Angela.

-jaja vaya Shaula ahora eres mamá- se burló Medusa

-olvídalo Mifune yo no voy a cuidar de esta escuincla inútil y mucho menos seré su madre- ignorando el comentario de su hermana mayor le contestó de esa forma grosera a su esposo.

-esta bien...no necesito tu ayuda- le contestó el sin mas dándole un dulce a Angela, Shaula bufo enojada y se dio media vuelta dejando solo al samurai.

-y-yo si quiero ayudarte Mifune-kun- Blair le tocó el hombro en señal de apoyo, el la miró y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la gata.

Maka pov

Caminaba hacia mi habitación en silencio hasta que vi a mi tío Stein salir de su habitación en ese instante tuve la tentación de ir corriendo a contarle todo pero..no creo poder.

-t-tío Stein...-le llame, ¿¡mierda que hice?!

-¿que pasa?- se acercó a mi

-ammm etto...bueno...yo...t-tu sabes que voy de visita al subterráneo ¿verdad?- el asintió - pues hable con mi tía Marie y...ella...bueno...ella me dijo...algo..que no se como te lo tomes..es decir nones malo...es bueno...es una bendición y..amm ella...- carajo me estoy poniendo nerviosa

-dilo ya Albarn...- me pidió un poco enojado

-Marie esta embarazada...va a tener un hijo tuyo- le confesé aguantando mis ganas de llorar, el no hablo, no dijo ni una sola palabra lo que después paso me entristeció más, se encerró en su habitación aún sin decir nada, toqué varias veces pero no obtuve respuesta.

Aproximadamente unos 4 meses mas tarde mientras estaba sentada en el comedor terminando mi almuerzo me vino a la mente el recuerdo de el día que le dije a mi tía Marie que el tío Stein no dijo nada con respecto a lo de su embarazo, ella estallo en llanto y le costaba hablar por el dolor, ahora ella con 4 meses de embarazo parece al fin haberse reasignado que crecería a su bebé sola.

-Asura...perdón...papá, si un arma se embaraza...cuando nace su bebé ¿que hacen con el?-le pregunté esperando tener una respuesta positiva, el se hecho a reír desalmadamente un rato.

-eso depende..si su hijo nace arma se queda con ella pero seamos sinceros jaja, un bebé que esta en una celda las 24 horas, sin agua, sin comida, sin higiene sólo vivirá unos 2 días entonces no es problema mío ni de nadie, es culpa de su madre por embarazarse y ser arma, si el niño por alguna extraña razón nac3 técnico se le es arrebatado y regalado a una pareja de técnicos que lo crecerán como su hijo, es simple...-

-¡NO! ¡NO ES SIMPLE!- el tío Stein se levantó de golpe de su asiento y tomo a Asura del cuello de la camisa -¡ERES UN MONSTRUO SIN CORAZÓN! ¡MUERETE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- lo soltó con brusquedad y salió corriendo del castillo, me levanté y lo seguí, el llegó hasta las escaleras del subterráneo y bajo apresuradamente, entré detrás de el y vi como llegaba hasta la celda de mi tía Marie, quedó atónita al verlo arrodillado frente a ella pidiendole perdón, mi tía lo ama demasiado pues lo perdono al fin, el tío Stein no era que no quisiera al bebé si no que estaba asustado no quería que le hicieran daño a su esposa ni a la criatura, creyó que si el se interponía todo empeoraria pero ya no le importaba supongo que al oír las palabras crueles de "su real majestad" Asura perdió el miedo y se armo de valor, mas tarde ese mismo día nos cito a todos en la sala del castillo.

-les he pedido que vinieran por que...- suspiro - Marie esta embarazada..de 4 meses.-

Mamá se cubrió la boca para callar un grito y Asura se levantó enojado del sillón.

-olvídalo Stein no va a quedarse tu indeceable parásito ósea hijo aquí- hablo Medusa, ella estaba enamorada de mi tío así que por eso reaccionó así.

-callate serpiente o te disecciono-le dijo el enojado

-stein, Medusa tiene razón además este castillo MI castillo parece más una guardería olvídalo, tu estúpido hijo tendrá el mismo destino que dije esta mañana...-se quedo callado de repente...oh no...-maka...¿¡TU SABIAS TODO DESDE HACE 4 MESES?!-me tomó bruscamente del brazo

-Asura...y-yo...

-en este castillo se obedecen MIS reglas y odio cuando me ocultan cosas- me levantó del sillón y empezó a llevarme a las escaleras arratrandome a mi habitación.

Escuche los gritos de mi madre pidiendole a Asura que me dejara, alcance a ver las miradas atónitas de Blair, Mifune, Kid, Chrona , Black Star y mi tío y las sonrisas divertidas de Hero y medusa.

-¡SUELTALA YA MALDITO ENFERMO!- gritó Black Star mientras corría a separarme de Asura, subió las escaleras y forcejeo con el pero Asura lo tomó del cuello y lo empujó de las escaleras, el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo rodó por las escaleras hasta caer al piso, no se movía y tenía la frente llena de sangre.

Me metió a mi habitación y ahí comenzó a golpearme, me abofeteó, me pateó y hasta me dio golpes en la espalda con su cinturón, al final quede con un ojo morado y marcas en los brazos y piernas el jamás me había golpeado a decir verdad nunca nadie me ha golpeado jamás.

-Maka...- mientras yo estaba sentada en el piso abrazando mis piernas el se ponía el cinturón -perdóname hija...yo...-se acercó a mi y me abrazo -entiende...mi padre a si me enseño a no desobedecer- el suspiro -solo quiero que entiendas que puedes meterte en problemas nunca confíes de un arma- se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de mi habitación -te quiero mucho hija- después salió de mi habitación y yo me quedé encerrada llorando desconsoladamente.

Mas tarde Chrona entró a la habitación y me dio un fuerte abrazo para que yo deje de llorar.

-Ma-Maka...t-tu madre esta muy preocupada por ti...A-Asura se encerró en su oficina con Stein para conversar sobre el embarazo de Marie...- yo solo asentí y me limpié una lagrima que caía por mi mejilla -creo que...creo que no querrás que Soul te vea así mañana- yo negué con la cabeza y lloré en su hombro.

-no quiero que Soul me vea de esta forma- señale mi ojo.

-A-Asura no debió golpearte el no es nadie para tratarte así-

-si lo es Chrona...es el rey- me levante del piso, me acosté en la cama y me dormí lo último que quería era saber algo del día.

No fui a visitar a Soul ni a las chicas ni a mi tía Marie por mucho tiempo creo que alrededor de 1 mes mientras mis heridas se curaban perfectamente. En ese transcurso de tiempo hable con Black star sobre lo ocurrido fue 3 noches después del accidente el estaba sentado frente a la chimenea viendo el fuego.

-hola..- lo saludé el me miró y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa -¿puedo sentarme contigo?- le pregunté

-si, para ti es un placer simple mortal-

Me senté cerca de el y vi que en la cabeza tenía una venda y su cuello tenía la marca de una mano.

-Black..y-yo...-

-mira el fuego...tan vivo, tan fuerte el no deja que nadie lo lastime, cuando alguien trata de hacerlo el se defiende causándole a su agresor una quemadura que jamás olvidará...pero, el enemigo del fuego es el agua y algunas veces el aire fuerte, tal vez no se note pero cuando se apaga debe sentirse inútil por no poder defenderse y proteger a las demás llamas...yo soy como el fuego Maka tengo las mismas emociones que el no pude defenderte a ti y a mi hermana Ursula...n-no pude defenderlas de Asura...la noche que la guerra comenzó mi hermana y Asura discutían en su habitación yo escuchaba todo desde afuera...escuche como el la golpeaba y ella gritaba pidiendo ayuda, yo entré a su habitación intente que el la soltara pero...-suspiro -me dio un puñetazo en la cara, caí al piso...el sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y me tallo una estrella en el hombro como castigo- levantó la manga de su camisa enseñándome una gran cicatriz en forma de estrella de 5 puntas -mientras el me la hacia no paraba de reírse y repetir "ahora si le harás honor a tu nombre Black Star" mi hermana veía con horror como mi brazo sangraba a montones hasta que me desmaye y cuando desperté...todo había terminado yo no tenía la culpa de nada solo...solo castigo a un inocente niño del pecado de su hermana mayor...Ursula Star era mi hermana,mi madre, mi mentora y mi mejor amiga...sus cabellos negros como el anocheser y sus ojos verdes como la hierba...a los 2 nos abandonaron nuestros padres ellos eran del clan de la estrella...nos dejaron en un orfanato, una pareja de reyes nos adoptó...cuando ellos murieron me pusieron bajo custodia de mi hermana pero...Ursula ya no era la misma, se le veía deprimida además de asustada al estar cerca de su marido...el mismo día que tu y tu madre llegaron aquí me prometi que no dejaría que corrieran el mismo destino que Ursula, Kid fue mi primer amigo...Asura también lo trataba con desprecio...cuando cumplí los 11 años Kid me contó que le había hecho Asura a mi hermana- una lágrima cayó por su mejilla -la ahorcó y le amputo las piernas...su cadáver sigue en el mismo lugar como quisiera ir a verla...hablarle y prometerle que voy a vengarla...Maka yo soy como el fuego pero...- se levantó y acercó su mano a el fuego

-¿que haces?-le pregunté pero el solo sonrió

-no voy a dejar que nadie me apague- metió su mano en las llamas calientes y su mano empezó a quemarse -voy a protegerte Maka...voy a hacerlo con mi vida entera...-

-Black...-

-seré fuerte...-.

-b-basta profavor...-

-seré poderoso-

-estas lastimandote...Black n-no...-

-¡Voy a ser un dios!- no resistí, y le di un abrazo, me impulse hacia atrás y lo libre del fuego...su mano estaba negra y tenía unas cuantas ampollas.

-n-no hagas eso...- comencé a llorar en su hombro desde ese día el y yo somos muy unidos.

cuando mis heridas sanaron decidí volver al subterráneo, Mifune ya no podía acompañarme pues tenía que cuidar de Angela así que fui sola.

-maka...- mi tía se acercó y extendió sus brazos, yo corrí hacia ella y al fin nos abrazamos-hace mucho que no te veía creí que...creí que...que Asura te había hecho daño-

-estoy bien tía no me paso nada solo tuve unos pendientes que resolver..- mentí...no hiba a decirle la verdad no podía alterarla y menos en su estado de 5 meses de embarazo -¿y soul?- ella bajo la mirada y negó -¿que paso? ¿donde esta Soul?- al no obtener respuesta corrí hacia su celda pero estaba vacía -¡soul! ¡soul!-

-Maka...- una voz femenina de alado me llamo.

-Tsubaki ¿donde esta soul?- me arrodillé para estar a su altura pues las celdas eran pequeñas

-el...-

-dimelo ya Tsubaki porfavor- la tome de los hombros y la sacudí

-Maka tranquila-me hablo Liz

-Liz, ¿donde esta mi soul?-la mayor de las Thompson suspiro

-Soul fue llevado al área de máxima seguridad...-

-¿ah? ¿porque? ¿que paso?-

-atacó a un guardia- contestó patty temblando de miedo

-no es verdad...Patty no inventes cosas por favor- mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer

-es verdad Maka...se lo llevaron hace 3 días y no lo hemos visto, pe-pero no fue su culpa...un guardia lo hizo enojar sólo se acercó a su celda y comenzó a decirle que era un inútil, una basura, un bastardo y que sus padres deberían morir una y otra vez por estúpidos y patéticos además de que ofendió al hermano mayor de soul diciéndole que el lo mató que era un marica y cosas así, soul enfureció y le hizo un corte profundo en el hombro con su brazo guadaña- me contó Tsubaki.

-pero el se vio muy distinto Maka, sus ojos se veían sin vida y se reía como loco algo no anda bien con el algo pasa con Soul..- me dijo Liz abrazando a su hermanita, me levanté del piso pero tenía baja la mirada, mi flequillo cubría mis ojos.

-¿como se llama el guardia?-

-Roger Mc'glinder- contestó Patty, yo solo camine y encontre a un hombre gordo, de cabello verde y ojos azules molestando a una mujer mayor, le decía cosas y la golpeaba en la cabeza.

-hey...tu-

-¿que coño? Ohh princesa es usted...mi lady- se levantó e hizo una reverencia

-maldito hijo de puta- le di una patada en las bolas lo cual le hizo retorcerse de dolor, le tome del cabello y estrelle su cabeza en una pared, cayó al piso y le di una patada en el estómago.-estas despedido maldito bastardo pendejo- sin importarme nada fui al area de maxima seguridad y abrí la puerta con la llave que le quite al cerdo ese, todo estaba oscuro pero se oían voces. -soul...soul ¿donde estas?- pase de celda en celda buscándolo hasta que en una vi sus hermosos y brillantes ojos rojos

-¿Maka...?- me arrodille, le tome la cara con mis manos y lo besé en sus labios haciéndole saber que ahí estaba y que no lo dejaría sólo jamás.

-aquí estoy...- nos separamos del beso y le acaricie la mejilla -soul...¿donde esta mi padre?- el me señalo una puerta de metal que decía "Spirit Albarn, peligroso"

-sólo puede entrar Asura y otros 3 guardias- me contestó, yo baje la mirada triste, el me la levantó y volvimos a besarlo, aproveche la oscuridad y como pude me quite un broche de mi cabello y force el candado de la celda, logre abrirla y entré.-Maka...-

-sólo besame- volvimos a fundirnos en un beso que fue tierno y lento, movíamos nuestros labios lentamente sintiendo el roce uno del otro, se abrió camino y metió su lengua en mi boca y tocaba mi lengua con la suya, mordí un poco su labio y el lanzó un pequeño gemido, nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno y después volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente, juntando más nuestras lenguas, sintiendo el agradable sabor uno del otro.

Luego de ese beso, volví a cerrar su celda y salí del subterráneo, al menos le había transmitido a soul todo mi amor aunque fuera con un beso, este amor imposible se hace divertido a medida que nos vemos a escondidas y nos amamos también a escondidas, si algo saliera mal yo haría lo que fuera por estar con el incluso una revolución de amor.

Llegue al castillo, entro como si nada fingiendo que no tuve un intenso beso con mi amado, paso por la sala de Asura y veo la puerta entre abierta, me asomo y lo que veo me deja sin aliento, el sentado desnudo en su escritorio con Medusa sobre el también desnuda saltando para que el la penetre mas y sus gemidos resonando en la habitación, salgo corriendo y me encierro en mi habitación, Chrona esta dormida en su cama, me acerco a ella y le acarició la cabeza mientras lloro en silencio, encerrada en una prisión con personas hipócritas y odiosas con mil y un secretos. Me pregunto si mamá esta enterada de lo de Asura y Medusa de todos modos no creo que le duela tanto.

Luego de un rato salí de mi habitación y pasé por el baño, Oi mi nombre y me asome, ahí parado vi a Giriko con sus pantalones abajo masturbándose, tenía enredado en su pene unas bragas mías y movía su mano para darse placer a la vez que decía mi nombre entre gemidos.

-Maka...ahhh M-Maka...- Aquí todos estan enfermos dios mio, trate de irme sin hacer ruido pero me jaló del brazo y me metió al baño con el.

-suelteme...dejeme ir- forcejeaba

-no creas pequeña puta he esperado este momento con ansias y te tengo sólo para mi- me empezó a lamer el cuello y a tocar mis pechos.

-¡auxilio Black Star!- grité pero el me abofeteó en la mejilla y me cubrió la boca

-no grites carajo, voy a hacerte mia...- me levanto el vestido y bajo mis bragas

-n-no Giriko, n-no...- metió un dedo en mi intimidad y comenzó a moverlo rápidamente

-vaya pero si ya estas bien humeda..- se bajo el pantalón y el boxer, colocó su miembro en la entrada de mi vagina.

-Black Star...Ayúdame- susurre esperando lo peor pero después todo paso en cámara lenta, una patada derribo la puerta y ahí estaba Black Star con una mirada llena de furia, le dio un puñetazo a Giriko haciendo que me soltara

-¡maldito perro asqueroso!- lo tomó de los hombros y lo estrelló en una pared, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago sacandole todo el aire, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le golpeó la cabeza en el grifo, Giriko cayó al piso mientras le sangraba la cabeza, Black me sacó del baño y nos encerramos en su habitación, me subí las bragas y me acomode el vestido, me caí de rodillas al piso y comencé a llorar, el me abrazo con fuerza y amenazaba con llorar también.

-¡GIRIKO!- escuchamos el grito de Arachne y nos abrazamos mas fuerte -Asura tu hija mató a mi marido ahora mismo se las va a ver conmigo maldita zorra-

-Arachne-chan no porfavor estoy segura de que mi hija no...-

-callate ya Kami que tu eres igual de zorra que tu hija- se acercaba a la puerta, Black me abrazo mas fuerte, la puerta se abrió...

Chan chan suspenso D: espero que les haya gustado este capi se centro en la historia de Black, en el próximo vamos a hablar de la historia de Kid, luego de Chrona, luego de maka, de soul, de Tsubaki y luego de las Thompson, para aclarar Maka tiene 13 años ahora pero esperen a que venga el salseo oooh si perras esto no es nada, chau los amo.

REVIEWS?


End file.
